Have you had enough?
by Se acerca el invierno
Summary: Songfic about the last moments of Light Yagami. WARNING: spoilers


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, either the song "Had Enough". The idea simply popped into my head and I started to think how appropriated this song is for Light.**

**Well, and here we go!**

* * *

**_Milk it for all it's worth,_**

**_Make sure you get there first,_**

How could this have happened? What had gone wrong? He had planned everything so carefully... but his own mistakes had turned against him. Now here he was, running away from his punishment like a coward, bleeding and, above all, confused; haunted by his demons and misdeeds.

**_The apple of your eye,_**

**_The rotten core inside_**

He had been so close to establish the perfect world, a new world, to be the new world's God... And he had ended up like the rest of fools. He had been a fool for believe the world wasn't completly rotten, a fool for believe he could've achieved the glory... Now was when he saw the first mistake of all, to not having destroyed the Death Note when he got the chance, because it had became him its prisioner. Now was when he realized it.

**_We are all prisioners,_**

**_Things couldn't get much worse_**

And he realized this because Kira had died moments ago. He kept running, his left hand making pressure on the wounds. How much time did he have left? But he wasn't an entire fool yet, he knew the end was closer with every breath and every step he took. There was no escape...

**_I've had it up to here,_**

**_You know your end is Near..._**

While he run, pieces of memories crossed his mind. He saw himself reading and going to school, with his family and his father... His father, Soichiro Yagami... Was Matsuda right? Did his father died for nothing? What would have been his reaction if he had discovered in time that his perfect son was Kira? _"It would have broken him..."_ he answered his own quetion.

**_You had to have it all... _****_Well have you had enough?_**

**_You greedy little bastard, you! Who'll get what you deserve_**

**_When all is said and done, I will be the one_**

**_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become..._**

How many lives had been wasted in the process of the new world? _"More than the necessaries..."_ He couldn't help but wonder, what could have been if he didn't have found, or used, the Death Note? How would have been his life?

**_Intoxicated eyes, _**

**_No longer live that life_**

The sun was setting and darkness began to spread through the streets, as well as in his mind and heart. _"What heart?"_ a voice inside him mocked. _"Keep running..." _he told himself while he bumped in his scurry.

**_You should have learned by now, _**

**_I'll burn this whole world down!_**

His thoughts were driven to deal with L. Lawliet's death once more... L, the world's greatest detective, his greatest challenge... He remembered the look in his eye while he smirked down at him in his last moments with life, how the light disappear from his gaze as he faded away... He felt again the power and satisfaction of that moment, and that made him run a bit faster.

**_I need some piece of mind,_**

**_No fear of what's behind_**

He then reproach himself, _"If you were enough intelligent as for get rid of L... What have you done to ended like this?"_ He never considered L his friend but an obstacle, a constante pressure in his mind. And he didn't regret have killed him. Once he managed to rule as both L and Kira, he didn't feel the need of take as many precautions as he had taken while L was alive. And that had probably been his biggest mistake, the arrogance and too much self confidence had been his fall... In the end he had lost.

**_You think you've won this fight,_**

**_You've only lost your mind!_**

He tried to climb the steps of the metallic stairs, but he fell. He supressed the urge to scream in pain and tried to creep. Why was Ryuk waiting so long to write his name down the Death Note? There was no salvation and he knew it, but didn't want to die... _"At least it won't be painfull..."_ he thought. However, did he really deserve such end, or it was too mercy for him?

**_You had to have it all... _****_Well have you had enough?_**

**_You greedy little bastard, you! Who'll get what you deserve_**

**_When all is said and done, I will be the one_**

**_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become..._**

_"You had everything, Light Yagami; youth, intelligence, beauty, a family, charm, ambition... If you'd have wanted to you could have had the world at your feet. But you gave up all that, for what? An impossible utopy, a plan sentenced to failure, a suicide..." _the voice kept saying, poisoning his last thoughts. _"You let Kira empower you, consume you... And he managed to kill you. The arrogance was your fall, but Kira was your own sentence..."_

**_You had to have it all... _****_Well have you had enough?_**

**_You greedy little bastard, you! Who'll get what you deserve_**

**_When all is said and done, I will be the one_**

**_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become..._**

And finally he felt it, the pressure oppressing his chest, the prick in his left arm and how the air left slowly his lungs. Kira was being killed with his own weapon, his own methods, and he felt the hatred boiling inside him and the defeat. Light couldn't help but regret his decisions... But it was too late, he'd had enough...

* * *

**A.N: And that's it. Hope you enjoyed it! By the way, English is not my first language so let me know if I've made any grammar mistakes. Also feel free to let me know what you think ;)**

**~Se acerca el invierno**


End file.
